Karaoke Surprise
by Demigod-05
Summary: Percy,Jason, and Leo take there girlfriends to the karaoke for a little surprise. Jasper, Percabeth, and Leyna. (Not a lot of fluff but a decent amount)


**PERCY**

'Tonight's the night.' I thought to myself. I took a quick look in the mirror I was wearing a grey v-neck and black dress pants, my jet black hair was as usual unruly but I have to admit I looked damn good.

After 7 years of dating Annabeth I finally decided to do it, I guess I am a seaweed brain after all.

My two best friends Jason and Leo also wanted do it to their girlfriends coincidently their girlfriends Piper and Reyna are also best friends with my wise girl. So we sorta decided that we should do it together.

It took us about a week to figure out what to do, definitely nothing to cliché it will ruin all the fun. At the end we all agreed on one place and how we were going to do it.

So here I am now waiting in front of my girlfriend's house waiting to take her out on our date. 'This better go as planned.' I thought. In about 5 minutes Annabeth came outside looking as stunning as ever in her green summer dress it was white at the top and green at the bottom a brown belt was wrapped around her waist and her feet were adorned with white converse with paint splatters.

She waved at me shyly causing me face to break in a grin "Hey" she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. Percy melted in with the kiss, her lips against his just made everything around them seem to move in slow motion and he never wanted it to end but of course his elbow had to hit the horn.

Then she quickly broke the kiss looking extremely flushed "We umm should ummm really get going" she muttered quietly. "Yeah we should" I replied slightly out of breath.

"So where are we going?" Annabeth asked. "To Calypso's Karaoke!" I said triumphantly said smiling at her but I thought I saw a tweak of disappointment in her eyes. I turned on the engine and in about 5 minutes..."Annabeth we're lost!"I whined.

She rolled her eyes"Seaweed Brain"she muttered under her breath. She took out her phone and got the address

**Annabeth**

In 10 minutes we got to Calypso's karaoke Percy quickly parked the car and we quickly unbuckled our seatbelts and got out. Percy bowed down low and said "Shall we wiseness?". I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder and jogged over to the entrance where I saw Jason and Piper.

"Hey guys, Piper you look amazing!"I said and it was true. Piper always tried to play down her beauty but she always managed to look drop dead.

Today she was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that was knee-length but at the back it was long, her hair was curled and it had light brown highlights at tips and we were both wearing our awesome white canvas paint splattered converse.**( I love converse I wear them for everything even for grad :D)**

Piper blushed and but still grinned "Back at ya" she replied. Percy jogged over "Hey guys, sorry we're late" he said huffing and puffing. "Let me guess Percy got you lost?"Piper asked.

"Yep" I replied. Jason whispered something to Percy and they both chuckled. "Let's go in Leo and Reyna are waiting there saving our seats" Jason said.

When we went in I heard the most horrid sound ever some asian girl who I have to admit is very pretty was trying to sing girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. "Drew stop embarrassing yourself" some kid with girl with pigtail and braces said.

"Hey isn't that your step-sister Piper?" Percy asked "Whaaaaaa no I don't have a step sister what are you talking about? Oh hey look it's Leo" Piper replied frantically over the blasting music.

"Smooth"Jason said laughing at Piper's expression. But sure enough Leo was waving like the crazy lunatic he is and Reyna who was sitting next to him face palmed.

We all busted out laughing and we got some strange looks from the table next to us. We made our way over to them "Hey Valdez" Piper and I said in perfect synch  
"hey Reyna". "Looking good" I said to her.

She was wearing a 1 shoulder purple dress with matching purple flats she was too sophisticated to wear converse with a dress like Piper and eye. Her normally pale skin had a dab of blush, and her long black hair was pulled back in a braid. It's been 3 whole days since our sleepover and we need to catch up.

~~~~~~ After 30 min of talking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright time for the sing off I need 3 against 3 so ummmmmmm 6? Yeah 6 people to volunteer." the lady with red hair said **(Rachel!)**.Percy, Jason and Leo's hand all went up at the same time which made the three of us look at them funny. They all stood up and grabbed our arms pulling us to the stage.

"Ok we have our 6 singers" the redhead said. "WHAT!" Piper, Reyna and I screamed at the top of our lungs. "Sorry no backsys **(A.N Not sure if that's a word or not...)**

**"**Ugh fine!" we said. Wow we're all in perfect synch today. The boys volunteered to go first ,when the music started to play I recognized it almost immediately.

'Trouble Maker' by Olly Murs

(**BOLD= JASON, **_ITALICS= LEO, **BOLD+ITALICS =PERCY,**_NORMAL= ALL)

_You're a troublemaker_  
_You're a troublemaker..._  
_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down**  
**The way you bite your lip**  
**Got my head spinnin' around**  
**After a drink or two**  
**I was putty in your hands**  
**I don't know if I have the strength to stand**

_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**Trouble troublemaker. yeah**_  
_**That's your middlename**_  
_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**_  
_**And I wanna know**_

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

_**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind**_  
_**I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes**_  
_**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**_  
_**Cause I keep comin' back again for more**_

**Oh oh oh...**  
**Trouble troublemaker, yeah**  
**That's your middlename**  
**Oh oh oh...**  
**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**  
**And I wanna know**

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

_Maybe I'm insane_  
_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_  
_Thinking one day we gon' change_  
_But you know just how to work that back_  
_And make me forget my name_  
_What the hell you do I won't remember_  
_I'll be gone until November_  
_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_  
_Typical middle name is Prada_  
_Fit you like a glove girl_  
_I'm sick of the drama_  
_You're a troublemaker_  
_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_  
_And I can't even explain why_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**_  
_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**My mind keeps saying**_  
_**Run as fast as you can**_  
_**Troublemaker**_  
_**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**_  
_**Oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker**_

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**  
**Oh oh oh...**  
**My mind keeps saying**  
**Run as fast as you can**  
**Troublemaker**  
**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**  
**Oh oh oh...**  
**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**  
Troublemaker

Woah they are good. Oh damn it's our turn. They guys smirked at us "You guys have to choose your song and then tell the D.J" Jason explained quickly. We all chose the first song on the list

"Catching my breath" by Kelly Clarkson. **(A.N I never actually heard Kelly Clarkson's version but I listened to Alex Goot's and it is amazing you should listen to it)**

**(****BOLD= Piper, **_ITALICS= Reyna, **BOLD+ITALICS =Annabeth,**_**NORMAL= ALL)**

**I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
**

**_Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
_Shadowboxing the other half_  
_Learning how to react_  
_I've spent most of my time_**

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, and I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

**Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
**

_Laughing hard with the windows down_  
_Leaving footprints all over town_  
_Keeping faith kinda comes around_  
_And I'll spent the rest of my life_

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, and I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, and I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

When we finished the crowed roared in applause the boy's looked shocked and we walked over to them. Jason grinned at Piper and planted a kiss on her cheek and Leo did the same with Reyna but Percy just stared at me shocked.

**PERCY**

"You never told me you could sing wise girl" i said in awe.

She smirked "Yeah well neither did you"."Woah let's give it up for these girls but you guys have to sing one more song, sorry girls". The hostess woman said.

"What why" Piper asked. "Just do it. unless your chicken" said the woman whose name tag red Rachel. Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Fine we'll go again".

They jogged over to the DJ and chose their favourite song."Close, Faster" by Against the Current **(I really love this song listen to it! only if you wanna :D)**

******(****BOLD= Piper, **_ITALICS= Reyna, **BOLD+ITALICS =Annabeth ,**_******NORMAL= ALL)**

_**When it gets dark  
we're falling far tonight  
Under the moonlight chasing fireflies  
**_

**I****f I'd ask you, "do you think you want to?"  
Just say yes without feeling like you got to  
**

_It's the way that you looked at me _  
_That night _  
_When the _  
_butterflies _  
_They came to life _  
_By your side _So won't you pull me  
closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after  
Boy don't make  
me wait forever  
Oh-oh  
You know we'd be so much better  
If we could  
fall in love together  
Pull me closer, kiss me faster**  
Take me to your  
happily ever after**

_You lift me up take my feet off the ground _  
_With _  
_just one look it's like you've got me now_

**Left me speechless, didn't know  
I'd feel this  
**

_Just say yes, boy you know that we could do this  
I'm the  
one you've been dreaming of  
_And that's why

_The butterflies _  
_They _  
_come to life _  
_Every time_

So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster  
Take me to your happily ever after  
Boy don't make me wait forever  
Oh-oh  
You know we'd be so much better  
If we could fall in love  
together  
Pull me closer, kiss me faster**  
Take me to your happily ever  
after**

_**It's in the sound of your voice**_  
_**You've got me caught up in**_  
_**your eyes**_  
_**And under all the stars**_  
_**Can you feel the butterflies?**_  
_**And**_  
_**even at the summer's end**_  
_You left with all your promises_  
_I still_  
_remember when you said_  
_We could make it last_

So won't you pull me  
closer, kiss me faster  
**Take me to your happily ever after**  
Boy don't make  
me wait forever  
Oh-oh  
You know we'd be so much better  
If we could  
fall in love together  
Pull me closer, kiss me faster  
**Take me to your**  
**happily ever after**

_**So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster**_  
_**Take me to your happily ever after**_  
_**Boy don't make me wait forever**_  
_**Oh-oh**_

_You know we'd be so much better_  
_If we could fall in love together_

_Pull me closer, kiss me faster_

**Take me to your happily ever after**

They finished grinning at each other when they saw that they got a standing ovation. We grinned at them as they made their way over "Not bad, but I think ours will beat yours" Leo said. "I'd like to see that happen" Annabeth replied glaring.

"Watch us" we said in perfect synch yes we've been practising. We hopped on the stage and started to sing

(**BOLD= JASON, **_ITALICS= LEO, **BOLD+ITALICS =PERCY,**_NORMAL= ALL)

_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**_  
_**No one will know,**_  
_**Come on girl.**_  
_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**_  
_**Shots of patron,**_  
_**And it's on girl.**_

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_  
_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_  
_**Hey baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**  
**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**  
**_Who cares baby,_**  
**_I think I wanna marry you._**

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_So whatcha wanna do?_  
_Let's just run girl._  
_If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you;_  
_It was fun girl._

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_  
_**Who cares baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. (x2)

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,

(The three of us are on our knees and the girls gasp)  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you

"Reyna" Leo said, "Piper", "Wise girl" I said grinning like an idiot.

"Will you marry me" we said in synchronization pulling out the rings. Leo's ring was a amethyst with two small diamonds at the side, Piper's was a kaleidoscope one with the words "Jason&Piper forever" etched on the outside, and finally mine was a silver owl with sea green gems for eyes and they were all custon made by Leo.

**Piper,Annabeth&Reyna's P.O.V**

We all looked at each other and tackled the boy's in a hug"Yes! Yes! Yes!" we sheirked. They slid the rings on our finger and now our boyfriends are no longer our boyfriends but now our fiance and soon to be husbands.

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**So here you have it. I've been wanting to write this for a looooong time but I could never find the time. I'm soooooo sorry(x1,000,000) but I can't update for crash of love, I am not sure if you heard but there was a massive train crash in Quebec and my grandpa lives there. He is luckily unharmed but we have to bring him home with us so I can't update. If you want to see the girls dresses they are on my profile so go check them out ! (I actually wore the dress Piper is wearing for my grade 8 graduation. just thought i would share this dunno why i'm looney)****Also I would love love love it if you left a review for my story **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

**-Demigod-05**


End file.
